Four-eyed charmer
by Asuhole
Summary: Sousuke wears glasses. Rin has a problem with that.


For a better reading experience, I suggest you to settle the reading format as 1/2.

We all known the drill about Makoto wearing glasses - our dear muscular boy...  
But then - let's turn it around.

Imagine Sousuke wearing glasses too.

* * *

They are sitting in the cafeteria while an interesting discovery finds place. Rin absently chews on a chunk of a fish roll, slouching a bit back on his chair while the end of his chopsticks still rest on his lower lip. He blinks lazily and looks ahead at the crowd gathered in the cafeteria. Sousuke sits in front of him with Mikoshiba besides him, and Nitori sits next to Rin.

Today's training has been pushy, and despite being in a good shape, Rin can still feel a strain in his legs as he moves them a bit underneath the table, crossing them there into a comfortable position. He does not take part in the conversation ongoing around him, settling instead to rest his mind as he dazes off. Something brings him back to the currency though, and that is when he hears Momotarou bid in with an awed, loud noise, followed by a: ''Sousuke, I didn't know you wear glasses!''

This _does_ catch Rin's interest, and he snaps back to reality with a newfound awareness. Sousuke reads the brochure for an upcoming tournament and its place, and has in the process subtly - without anyone noticing - whipped an object out of the pocket in his jacket and placed it upon the brink of his nose. Glasses.

Sousuke is wearing glasses.

Momotarou is, as mentioned, the first one to notice. The rest follows along, and they all stare dumbfounded at Sousuke, who has continued to read the brochure until Momo disturbs him. He arches his brows and looks up, mouth slightly agape in a questioning matter. Then a grin breaks out on his face, and he shrugs as if it is not a big deal. ''Yeah. I've just never used them though,'' he answers in a drawl, sounding fairly amused.

Rin stares wide-eyed at him. ''We've shared a room for more than a month now and I've known you since we were kids, yet this is the first time I've seen them. It's like finding out your best friends´ favorite color is fucking red while you've thought it's been greenfor_ years,_'' he mutters in an indignant tone, sounding surprised but slightly amused as well. ''For how long have you used them?'' Nitorii asks then, and Sousuke changes to look at them separately, as if not understanding their bewilderment.

''I started using them about three years ago.''

He adds some more when they continue their staring in something akin to disbelief – ''It's not like my sight is _horrible _– I just use them sometimes when I have to read,'' he explains, clicking his tongue. Rin stretches a humored '_huh_'. ''Then explain me why I haven't seen you wearing them _at all_,'' he retorts, lifting his hand as he shrugs.

Sousuke blinks, subsequently contributing with a strangely faltering 'ummm'_._ ''To be honest…, I forgot I had them. I found them in my closet this morning.''

''You _forgot_ you're using glasses?''

''Well...,'' he says – although it evens out, realizing he has nothing to say to that.

''Oh my god,'' Rin laughs in a toothy grin, followed by a sigh. ''You're absolutely hopeless.''

* * *

This fine discovery should not really mean anything to Rin. After all, it is only but plastic frames placed upon ones face, along with two panes. They are there for a purpose – for the sake of being able to see properly, and nothing else.

Then again, there might be something else about it. Otherwise, Rin should not be so hyperaware of its presence, right? That presence being Sousuke's glasses, that is.

Not that Sousuke wears them often, but when he does – Rin cannot help but to let his gaze wander a bit, always ending up granting Sousuke's face some glancing more frequent than the usual.

They really fit Sousuke, Rin finally concludes to himself one day when Sousuke grabs them on his own desk, deftly settling them on his face as he scribbles down some notes in their study hour. Rin should be studying too, but instead he spends the time sparing looks toward Sousuke's direction from the corner of his eyes.

There _must _be something about them. Not that Rin does not spare some time intensely looking at Sousuke when he is not wearing the glasses, but on the other hand, the glasses really do something about his face.

The glasses are black like Sousuke's hair – an onyx and demanding color. The sleek frames and square shapes does something peculiar to his face – somehow softens his features, but, on the other hand, makes them prominent and sharp too.

Rin has been caught looking at Sousuke once too many times. Sometimes, Rin even believes that the taller seems to wear them in the knowledge of what effect they have.

Hell, the frames make Sousuke go from looking like a bully prowling from afar – to a sophisticated _man_ with presumed knowledge, Rin thinks bitterly to himself. And that –

Is definitely not fair.

* * *

''Glasses are evil,'' is the first thing Rin says when he meets up at Haruka's house during a dull weekend. Haruka gives him an unimpressed look, although he welcomes him anyhow.

It is just the two of them in Haruka's house this fine morning, and Rin promptly sags down on one of the pillows in the dining room, lounging tiredly on the little table placed in the middle. It smells like cooked mackerel in the house, and Haruka is wearing his blue apron, as per the usual.

Haruka sits down on the pillow on the other side of the table, still looking unimpressed as always. A smile lingers to his lips, though. ''Is it Sousuke again?'' he asks knowingly – a bit rhetorically. ''You know the drill,'' Rin answers and makes an exaggerated sigh, latching his hands onto his face as if being in pure agony. He tells Haruka about the glasses – his annoyance in terms of not being able to look away – the fact that they make Sousuke even more attractive, which Rin really does not need right now.

Haruka nods thoughtfully. He then raises himself and disappears into the kitchen – later returning with two cups of tea in his hands. He puts one of them down and in front of Rin, the other one staying in his palm as he takes a sip from it gingerly. Rin mutters a quiet 'thanks'.

Silence stretches between them, the only noise prominent being Haruka drinking his tea.

''Rin,'' he says when he is done, putting the cup onto the table.

''Yeah?''

''You're a drama queen.''

Rin should have said something to his own defense by now, but merely nods at the declaration.

''I'm _awful_,'' he moans, slumping in his back. ''But I can't help it, honestly-'' he looks bitter now, like before – as if everything is wholeheartedly Sousuke's fault, ''I mean- you think it's nice when Makoto wears glasses too? Right?''

Haruka looks thoughtful again. ''I like it when he's wet,'' he suggest and lifts his brows, and Rin grimaces and straddles the back of his teeth with is tongue, nodding slowly. '_**'Yeah.''**_

'' – big surprise,'' he adds and whirls his wrist in a motion in the air as if stating the obvious.

''But- what do you do about it? Is this normal? I mean- first thing's first—Sousuke doesn't even know I like him, so-''

''it is not hard to see.''

''You're being very helpful.''

''You're welcome.''

Rin even thinks he can spot a sly smirk on Haruka's lips, although he hides it well.

''I think this is what people call a… kink,'' Haruka says.

''It's _not _a kink.''

''How naughty of you, Rin,'' he sips some more tea, probably hiding his stone-faced smile behind the cup.

''I don't have a kink for glasses!''

''Sure.''

Rin groans at him and raises his torso properly, drinking some of his tea too.

''Nonetheless, I think you should tell him how you're feeling.''

Rin nearly spits the warm liquid out on Haruka's face. He gets it in the wrong pipe instead and coughs feverishly, pounding a fist onto his chest as he gathers his composure again.

''**That I have a thing for glasses?''**

''So you _do_ have a kink.''

''No- I- _ugh_-''

''You should tell him your feelings _for him_,'' Haruka finally says, huffing quietly, as if regarding the lowest imbecile on earth.

''_**What?**_ I can't do that,'' Rin gives him an incredulous look, open-mouthed and shock-stated.

''It's up to you.''

Rin does not have an answer to this, but only looks down at the table, squinting his eyes. ''This is annoying,'' he mutters, running a hand through his magenta locks. ''_Stupid_ Sousuke… with his _stupid_ glasses, his _stupid_ hair, _stupid_ eyes, _stupid_ smile….''

''Wow,'' he hears Haruka say.

''Shut up,'' the redhead retorts, albeit grinning all the while – knowing how stupid he might sound.

''But,'' Haruka bids in, surprisingly – ''you know where to come if it fails. I'll be right here.''

Rin huffs half-heartedly, a fond smile on his lips. ''Yeah. Thanks.''

* * *

Rin thinks of murder equivalent to a hundred horror movies when he arrives at the academy, and the first thing he sees is the culprit himself. Sousuke sits outside in the courtyard with some of his other friends, chatting with them. They are playing a card game on the ground while Sousuke, as long he is, is sprawled on the bench, glancing up at the sky, joining the conversation occasionally.

Rin _can _be subtle. However, that does not mean he can succeed every time. He only notices them when he is halfway past the courtyard. When he locks eyes with Sousuke, who glances to the side by the sound of footsteps, Rin _storms_ past them – suddenly running like the devil is stalking his feet. He curses inwardly and does not know whether he should laugh or cry when he gets inside, tearing down the halls as he runs to his room, surprising some of the other students walking along the halls.

It is first when he reaches his room and slams the door shut that he realizes that he has no idea why he started running in the first place. Sousuke knows nothing. Rin has had a fat, _stupid_ crush on him for a great while, and Sousuke does not know that. Nothing has changed.

Except he has realized he might have a kink for glasses, or maybe it is just Sousuke's stupid face that does something strange to him.

* * *

Some days later, nothing has changed, either.

Rin is alone in his room, mouthing some curse words to himself as he presses his palm to his forehead despairingly. There is no danger, he tells himself. He does not have a kink. He does not have to tell Sousuke about his feelings right now.

When he as gathered his composure, he breathes out and tongues the inside of his cheek, looking around. He closes the door and slips his bag off his shoulder by his desk, sniffing quietly as he checks some of the papers there – including one of his new training regiments.

In the process, his eyes wander elsewhere and he notices the object lying on Sousuke's desk – right in the middle between some books. Rin trots over and takes it in his hand gingerly.

It is Sousuke's glasses.

He holds them up in front of him, and nothing comes to his mind. Suddenly, it is just a mere object. Sleek frames of plastic and some panes, but nothing more. He likes them better when they are on Sousuke's face – framing over his cyan eyes.

Rin gets an idea, in all innocent curiosity, of course.

Opening his closet, he stands in front of the mirror lined on the door. He removes some bangs from his face and gently places the glasses atop the brink of his nose. It does not fit snugly behind his ears, is a bit too big and feels strange to wear. His sight is blurry, but not by much. He can still see himself – outline his eyelashes and the slope of his nose. ''Okay,'' he says, pursing his mouth. He takes a step back and rearranges his hair, tilting his head as he stares at his mirror image. He guesses he does not look bad, but it is just different. It does not give the same effect as when Sousuke wears them.

Sousuke's jawline is a bit sturdier, more defined – which adds up and is a great combination to the square frames of the panes.

''Not bad,'' he says, and closes in again to get a better look, angling his head differently, baring a toothy grin.

It is still not the same as when Sousuke wears them, though.

He is just about to angle his head a different way or strike a pose when a rustle comes from the door, followed by its opening as Sousuke trots in, looking stoic and a bit weary.

Sousuke sighs and blinks tiredly as he drops his bag onto his desk, subsequently rummaging it until he draws out a book.

His hands fumble around between the books – furrowing his brows when he cannot find the thing he is looking for. He looks up and a bit around, and Rin's heart might as well stop beating when he turns around and notices Rin standing in the corner like a deer caught in spotlight, unmoving and wide-eyed and… still wearing Sousuke's glasses.

''_Rin_?'' he says, and it is airy and light. His cyan eyes widen and the corners of his mouth twitches, slowly creeping into a smile.

Rin continues to stand still, body tense and shoulders hunched up.

Then something clicks and he immediately straightens his back, chuckling stoically and not so convincingly, blinking his eyes hectically. ''Sousuke!'' he says, as he quickly takes off the glasses. ''I just- Just-'' he stammers, followed by a lot of quick _'umm'_ and _'uh's_, and this is so unlike him – flustered and hand trembling as he indicates for Sousuke to take his glasses back.

''I just wanted to try them on, so-'' Rin tries and his cheeks are dusted with a blush that even streaks a bit down his throat.

Sousuke does not even move to receive the glasses, but leaves Rin hanging there, those crimson eyes averting his own. His smile turns even wider and he tilts his head a little back, licking his lower lip as he continues to just _smile_, now open-mouthed and all teeth. ''Are you embarrassed?'' he asks, and Rin jolts at this.

''No!'' He huffs, looking at Sousuke as if he has grown a second head. ''Why would I be?'' he swallows heavily, shaking on his head, and his voice is just a pitch higher than the usual.

Sousuke blows out some air through his noise in a short-lived laughter, nodding disbelievingly. ''If you say so.'' He still looks surprised.

Rin grows impatient when Sousuke does not take the glasses he offers. ''Here,'' he says, waving them at him.

''Put them on again,'' Sousuke says, though, and makes a motion with his hand, looking cheeky – a contrast to his usual stoic face.

To cheeky for his own good, if Rin is to say so.

''No, why-''

''Just put them on again.''

Sousuke treads closer and takes the glasses out of Rin's hand. He folds them out again and holds them up in front of him, turning them around. ''Let me see,'' is all he says.

He puts them back on Rin again, and then takes a step back, eyeing the redhead closely.

Rin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, trying to play it off stoically although his cheeks are still heating up. ''What?'' he says when Sousuke only continues to stand there with this mysterious look in his eyes and a toothy smirk.

''_What?'' _he snarls.

''Nothing,'' Sousuke says and makes a simple gesture with his hand as if to shrug, although he continues to stare at him. ''You just… look cute… good, '' he adds.

Rin's face might as well catch on fire by now.

''Cute? What the hell,'' he repeats, and his mouth does that thing it always does when he gets flustered – his lower lip starts wobbling and he cannot look Sousuke in the eye.

Sousuke grins, and _god_, Rin _hates_ it when he smirks that way – prowling and nonchalant, but ever so charming to him.

''You really like those glasses,'' Sousuke muses – all knowing, turning his back to him as he gathers some of his stuff and packs his bag. ''You can have them if you want to, you know. I can just order some new.''

Rin does not answer to that.

Sousuke makes a surprised noise when he turns around and Rin is closer than before, having taken the glasses off. Rin places them upon Sousuke's face instead - clumsily, correcting their stance afterwards. They stand close. He averts eye contact and looks the other way, bowing his head so that his bangs cover a bit of his face.

''I don't want the glasses,'' he says and tries to sound annoyed, but his voice comes out in soft muttering. He does not let go of the glasses although they have been finely placed now. His fingers linger on the frames gingerly, not tugging – just ghosting there. They straddle some of Sousuke's face, almost in a gentle caress. He swallows heavily.

''I only like them when they're on you.''

They continue to stand there, and Rin does not look up, adamantly glaring at Sousuke's broad chest, eyeing one of the buttons on his shirt. However, after a few seconds in utter silence, he realizes what he has just said.

He is just about to back away and withdraw his hands when a hand catches him by the wrist, keeping him in place. In the surprise, he looks up and is met by two serious, cyan eyes. Sousuke is looking back at him unwaveringly; face blank but the look in his eyes firm. Rin still has his hands on the frames, which now somehow has turned into cupping Sousuke's cheeks gently.

None of them says anything for a while, and they only continue to stare – eyes locked on one another. Sousuke is wearing his glasses again, and Rin feels overwhelmed by the fondness that surges through him. He likes how Sousuke looks – the look in his eyes, his firm jaw, his unmistakably blue eyes and his scruffy hair.

However – he also likes Sousuke, just because Sousuke is Sousuke. Having Sousuke near. Sousuke being here – with him.

Rin is so caught in in his thoughts that he does not notice how Sousuke has leaned in and closer. He only snaps back into reality when he feels something plush, soft against his own lips. He lets out a light noise, like an awed gasp.

Seconds later, he presses back, closing his eyes as he cups Sousuke's cheeks properly. Warmth ensues in his stomach and unfurls there in a chaotic state, making him feel ticklish and light like a feather at the same time. Sousuke draws him closer with the grip around his wrist, and then circles his hands around his waist instead, pressing him closer.

They draw apart slowly so that their faces are only a few centimeters apart. Rin is the one who tiptoes and kisses Sousuke this time, somehow desperate as he leans against him as if giving his all. Sousuke embraces him anew and takes a few steps back so that he rests against the desk, half-sitting on it - in the process dragging Rin with him. Rin barely notices it, and instead focuses on the feeling of Souske's glasses bumping slightly against his own nose – liking the frames being in the way.

One of his palms run down Sousuke's neck to grab around his nape, massaging the soft skin there tenderly as he presses him closer and closer, wanting further contact. A twinge occurs along his spine when he feels something wet swipe along his lower lip. Sousuke runs the tip of his tongue daringly along the crack of his mouth, and slides his tongue slowly into Rin's mouth when he opens his mouth further.

Their in- and exhaling are heavy as they stay like that for a while, opening their eyes as if agreeing to do so as their tongues past and against one another. Then Sousuke kisses him – kisses his lower lip, while Rin's mouth is still open. He bites down on his lip, sucking lightly, then lets go as he kisses him again. A ragged moan slips past Rin's lips, followed by shaky exhaling. The pace of their doings quickens, everything turning into desperate fumbling, touching and kissing as they try to draw the best out of each other.

Sousuke runs his hands down to the small of Rin's back and to his ass, groping his buttocks with enough force to make him arch into him at the front. If possible, it creates a rhythm in their doings as they continue the kissing – with Rin grinding against him.

Rin's grasp on Sousuke tightens, and he almost tries to climb him – desperate to be closer to him. In the process, Sousuke hook his hands underneath Rin's buttocks and to the back of his thighs, in a swift motion lifting him off the ground as he sits onto the desk. Sousuke inches back on the desk until his back rests against the wall, and Rin uses his weight to grind down on him, straddling him. He feels Sousuke's erection press against the cleft of his ass through the clothing -and Rin both hates and loves that he has chosen to wear a pair of skinny jeans today.

They are just about to dive in for another kiss when a buzzing rustles them out of their bubble of intimacy, and the both of them just tense up and stare at each other for a while. From a little afar, Rin's phone is ringing – vibrating on the wooden desk.

Rin curses loudly and climbs down, leaving Sousuke staring dazedly after him.

He is still out of air when he flips it open and settles it against his ear, answering with a rowdy ''It's Rin.''

''Rin. I haven't heard anything from you for the last couple of days. I thought something might have happened,'' he hears, to his surprise, Haruka saying on the other line. He has barely thought of Haruka owning a phone.

Haruka continues, ''has there been any progress?''

Rin groans.


End file.
